Experiência em Azkaban
by Maria GM
Summary: Narrada por Draco Malfoy.  "Nunca queira se sentir assim. Nunca se obrigue pagar por um erro, basta arrepender-se."  Mandem reviews!  :
1. Breve temporada em Azkaban

**Capítulo Um: Uma breve temporada em Azkaban.**

Eu já sabia que os jornais estampavam a minha cara logo na primeira folha, com letras garrafais e palavras vergonhosas. Se não soubesse, também... Esse é o tipo de notícia que as pessoas querem ler. Naquele momento de tortura, eu olhava para os ratos passeando por meus pés e respirava fundo. Lei da Física. Ação e reação. Queria encolher a perna e afastar meus pés calçados com uma botina caríssima e suja de lama, mas estava exausto. Que subissem e me dominassem. Fui homem para matar uma comunidade inteira, posso ser homem para sentir ratos entrando por minha boca.

Os suspiros em Azkaban eram frequentes. Um tédio. Dementadores cercavam algumas celas, mas não a minha e eu não sabia o porquê. Eu podia vê-los passar por uma janelinha minúscula, mas não ousavam olhar para mim.

Será que ainda sou tão temido ou será que minhas lembranças não valem à pena ser sugadas?

Algumas vezes um ronco doído assolava minha perspectiva de melhora de condição, e eu sabia que precisava comer. Embora a fome fosse avassaladora, ela esvaía quando pratos porcos eram servidos por debaixo da porta. Eu deitava sob o chão de pedras com inúmeras saliências e tentava dormir para que a fome sossegasse, mas é claro, eu acordava, e sentia tudo com maior intensidade. Fome, dor, cansaço...

Não medo, desta vez.

Um mês se passou. Durante trinta dias, só sabia constatar o quão nauseado eu estava. Como todo vilão playboyzinho, acho que o sofrimento era mais... adequado. Naquele mesmo dia, assim que o prato de comida foi jogado, eu não me contive. Engoli.

Era no máximo comível. Só calava o estômago, embora ruim. Tinha um cheiro insuportável de fezes e urina e algumas formigas, mas sacrfícios devem ser feitos as vezes. Como exemplo urinar na parede. Eu gosto de banheiros, mas acho que Azkaban não se importa com isso.

Dois meses.

Meus pés estavam adormecidos e eu não conseguia me mover. O ar era escasso e quase inalcançavel. Eu não comia mais durante duas semanas.

Não era injusto. Eu realmente merecia, e acho que muito mais. No entanto, fui preso sem cometer o crime do qual me culparam. Cometi vários outros e deveria mesmo estar ali, e acho até que demoraram para me pegar, mas não pelo acontecido.

Três meses.

O nome do assassino era James Scott. Um sonserino do meu ano, que era o último, mas estou aqui e felizmente - Ou não, não estou na escola. Ele matara Arthur Weasley, um senhor sem muito dinheiro e pai de uma grande família ruiva. Os filhos dele eram de Hogwarts, mas de outra casa.

No terceiro mês eu já estava quase esfregando meu corpo nas pedras, até que conseguisse arrancar pedaços dos meus órgãos e os parasse finalmente. Ainda assim, eu queria continuar vivo. Um dia eu saíria de lá, não importando realmente quantos anos levassem.

Anos... Eu não posso imaginar que ficarei preso aqui por anos. É algo _realmente_ assustador.

Eu conseguia ouvir de tudo. Gemidos de dor, gemidos de prazer — Que pra mim estavam mesmo é enlouquecendo, e diversas frases personalizadas. Todas com uma versão diferente do pedido de socorro. Somente socorro. Pediam somente por isso. E não iam conseguir.

Eu tinha dó, as vezes. Mas não era de mim, e sim deles. Eu não tinha coragem nem força para gritar por alguma coisa. E sinto que aquilo não seria nem metade do meu esforço e do meu tempo preso, por isso, para poder viver, eu comi mais uma vez.

Estava pior, de modo que é desnecessário dizer do que aquilo tinha gosto. Vomitei. Meus cabelos estavam sem brilho e um pouco pretos. Meus olhos... Imagino que brilhantes como sempre e vazios como sempre. Meus pés estavam cansados de não fazer nada, exigindo uma caminhada. Minhas mãos estavam totalmente pretas, assim como as unhas. Meu rosto era iluminado por um pequeno feixe de luz da janelinha, que foi coberto repentinamente. Eis que um olho, um nariz e uma boca eram visíveis. A voz fez eco.

— Malfoy, é sua vez de tomar banho.

Seis meses.

Ri por dentro. Por algum motivo, achei que poderia ir embora.

Me apoiando nas paredes, levantei com extrema dificuldade. Meus pés quase me deixaram cair. Talvez tivessem esquecido como se andava. Murmurei palavrões ao notar que eles tinham notória dificuldade para movimentação e com um minuto cheguei até o portão. Pude ouvir barulho de correntes. Cerca de dois minutos depois, a última corrente do portão ia ao chão. Ao abrir este vagarosamente, uma varinha foi apontada para meus pulsos no mesmo instante, e então eles estavam acorrentados. Não me prendi à detalhes do homem feio e barbudo que me levava dali. Só conseguia olhar para o céu.

Parecia uma pintura. Algo que eu não conseguiria presenciar de verdade por muito tempo. Tons arroxeados cercavam o sol que brilhava fortemente e dava calor à Terra. Poucas nuvens cobriam o céu azul e faziam daquele, um paraíso.

— Entre aí.

Um banheiro porco.

Fechei o box e passei a tirar a roupa, posicionando-as para fora. Liguei o chuveiro e quase sorri verdadeiramente. Gostosa a sensação de estar limpo de novo. Peguei o sabonete rapidamente e me esfreguei cerca de cinco vezes, só então me enxaguei. Estava cheiroso. No mesmo momento em que ia desligar, o homem pediu que eu o fizesse, e eu o fiz. Jogou algumas roupas por cima do box e tive de vesti-las. Roupas de prisioneiros. Vesti uma bota limpa porém de segunda mão e notei que meus dedos dos pés já pediam arrego. Eram apertadas.

— Use o banheiro e bata na porta quando terminar.

A voz não tinha empolgação. Era mecânica, como se sempre dissesse a mesma coisa. Ao ouvir a porta ser fechada olhei-me no pequeno, velho, sujo e quebrado espelho que havia em cima da pia. Meu cabelo estava lavado, mas não cheiroso. Apenas aparentemente limpo. Suspirei de novo. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes suspirei ali dentro.

Bati na porta. Não queria usar banheiro nenhum.

Para minha surpresa, a única coisa que encontrei ali fora Harry Potter. Um sorriso estampado, como se algo bom estivesse acontecendo. Não preciso dizer que minha boca abriu alguns centímetros.

— Olá Malfoy. Acredito que estava desfrutando da hospitalidade de Azkaban.  
— Oh sim. Realmente. Um lugar muito agradável, Potter. - Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços. Embora preso por alguns meses, eu ainda sabia ser irônico. - O que faz aqui?  
— Estou o livrando do lugar. Eu e Ronald Weasley.

Pisquei por dois segundos freneticamente. Livrando-me? Mas... Achavam que eu havia matado Arthur Weasley!

— Livrando-me daqui? Cadê o Weasley? Matei o pai dele!  
— Não. Você não matou. James Scott é o assassino.

Sério mesmo?

Quanta inocência!

Eu estava impaciente. E estava sendo criança com pensamentos tolos. Não havia matado nenhum Weasley, porém havia matado toda uma comunidade. Talvez ainda fosse segredo que o assassino daquelas pobres pessoas era eu.

— Harry, podemos ir embora?

Eu olhei rapidamente para a dona da voz melodiosa. Ruiva, alta, branquela, sardas.. Ginevra Weasley. Jamais me esqueceria destas características tão marcantes. Estava ofegante. Talvez correndo para chegar até nós. Não me surpreende que esteja com medo do ar de Azkaban, que me parece mortal.

Não os ouvi por segundos. Deduzi que estavam esperando que eu respondesse alguma coisa. Desviei os olhos da menina para encarar o sol se pondo. E como eu faria se por acaso fosse realmente embora? Não me restava riqueza alguma.

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, a voz de Potter soou sombria:

— Não se preocupe. Ficará na casa dos Weasley por alguns dias até que saia a papelada do que herdou do seu pai.  
— Herdei do meu pai?  
— Sim. Ele morreu mês passado aqui em Azkaban. Enlouqueceu. - Potter não parecia realmente preocupado, mas maneou a cabeça. Talvez lamentando por mim.  
— Vamos logo. Explicamos para você no caminho. Esse lugar é horrível.

Realmente a vista era horrenda, mas a Weasley nunca ficou um segundo sequer. Os gritos eram o menor dos problemas. Pesadelos todas as noites ganhavam o primeiro ponto negativo de permanecer naquele lugar, onde as paredes absorvem e observam todos os devaneios e atos de loucura. Sucumbi e renasci. Me via mais maduro e também mais cansado.

A vida ali fora parecia diferente da primeira vez que vi até meus dezenove anos. Meus pés desciam as enormes escadas de pedra alegres por poder percorrer algum caminho significativo. Quando saí no meu último ano da escola para ser comensal, quis voltar meses depois. Meu pai já havia sido preso. Voltei e depois fui preso. Não tinha muita vontade de concluir qualquer coisa, nem mesmo a escola e as aulas de poções com Snape, que eram minhas favoritas. Na época eu estava transtornado. Não sabia dizer de que lado estava, embora estivesse claro para mim: Nenhum lado era o que eu deveria estar.

Antes mesmo de livrar-me das lembranças de Severus e de algumas batalhas internas, Potter virou-se para mim com uma varinha dizendo algumas coisas que não ouvi. Finalmente!

Pilriteiro, pêlo de unicórnio, 25 cm, flexível. A melhor de todas.

— Obrigado. - Disse, sentindo repentinamente gratidão por eles. Embora tivessemos diferenças alguns anos atrás, elas deveriam ser esquecidas.

Ao final da escadaria eu já me sentia cansado, mas grato e de certa forma feliz. Alguns borrões de minha infância passavam em minha cabeça de forma que eu não sabia porquê, mas mostravam-se importantes.

Qualquer que fosse minha trajetória a partir dali, voltar para Azkaban estava descartado da lista de passagens. Até mesmo porque em algum lugar bem lá dentro de mim eu tinha certeza que a minha prisão tinha algum privilégio a mais que a dos outros coitados.

E eu pretendia descobrir porquê, mas num futuro bem distante.

**Parte extra: Capítulo Um: Uma breve temporada em Azkaban.**

Parei e observei. Parte de minha vida havia sido uma daquelas celas. Eu não me esqueceria jamais. Algo sussurrava em meus devaneios fora de horário. Algo maligno.

Era meu outro lado.

Aquele, que todos têm medo.

_O negro_.

Eu voltaria para lá cedo ou tarde. Mas não agora. Como o medroso que sempre serei, irei embora de cabeça baixa, orgulhoso como sempre, mas não direi o que mereço:

O _sofrimento_.

**xXx**

**N/A**: Olá! Aqui é a Gabriela Manfio. Me chamem de Gabi! :D

Minha descrição não é uma réplica da conduta do Draco, mas estou mostrando como eu acho que ele estaria depois da guerra. Boa leitura! Espero que curtam. :/

E não se preocupem, os capítulos vão crescendo conforme a ação vai chegando. Mais uma vez, espero que gostem. Obrigado!


	2. Colegas de Toca

**Capítulo Dois: Colegas de Toca.**

Entrei numa velharia estranha - Que mais tarde descobri que se chama carro e que era um artefato trouxa. Vi o Weasley tirar da boca um charuto. Estava diferente. O cabelo um pouco acima do ombro, olhos ameaçadores, voz grossa e marcante:

— Olá Malfoy.  
— Olá.

Ligou o carro. Weasley mulher estava ao meu lado, olhando para Azkaban e sua torre atentamente. Qualquer pessoa, sem uma em especial, gruda os olhos naquele amontoado de pedras. O sentimento sombrio que cobre o coração ao observar enormes e inúmeros dementadores é realmente... supérfluo. Um monte de nada. Total vazio. Um arrepio corre a espinha e o coração acelera. Você se pergunta "Quando vou sair deste lugar?" sendo que acabou de botar os pés ali e nem sequer entrou.

Olhei para a janela de vidro do carro e tudo passava como um borrão. Desejei somente uma cama.

Chegamos a um lugar realmente fascinante. A paisagem, quero dizer. A casa dos Weasley continuava feia por fora. Alguns cachorros e gnomos rondavam pela grama alta e verdíssima, e eu não estava gostando deles desamarrando minha bota. Ao andar pelo ar livre e ver o sol se por deixando tudo alaranjado, senti-me liberto.

— Seja bem vindo, querido. Isto é o minimo que podemos oferecer-lhe ao julgá-lo tão mal.

A velha rechonchuda matriarca dos Weasley continuava a mesma, mas um pouquinho mais magra. Estava vestida normalmente, e eu não estava sentindo absolutamente nada ao entrar ali. Nem mesmo nojo.

Logo que vi toda aquela comida na mesa, meu estômago passou a roncar. Ainda que não fosse um banquete como eu costumava em Azkaban, estava ótimo.

Ok, talvez devesse ser menos irônico.

Ela nos guiou à mesa e sentei-me na ponta. A vi trazer pratos flutuando com magia, e assim que botou-os na mesa sua voz delicada e suave disse claramente:

— Coma, filho. Deve estar com muita fome!

Pois é. A senhora nem imagina!

Anotei mentalmente que estava agradecido pelo Weasley mais novo ter chegado rápido em casa. Mentalmente não. No estômago.

Eu comia devagar para mostrar que me sentia forte e sem tanta fome, mas a cada garfada a vontade de enfiar tudo na boca aumentava. Depois do término do primeiro prato, ainda não estava satisfeito. Um pouco encabulado repeti, mas ninguém estava reparando muito em mim, a não ser a senhora Weasley, que me olhava com um sorrisinho no rosto. Desviei os olhos dela imediatamente.

Sentia-me estranho ao ver a pena nos olhos de alguém ou a satisfação por conseguir ajudar. Eu me sentia um intruso ali, e não podia negar, eu o era de uma forma educada. A porta da frente se abriu com um clique. Eu estava terminando de comer, mas achei interessante fitar a Granger entrando. Estava diferente. Mais bonita. Ao seu lado estavam os dois Weasleys gêmeos que carregavam um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, enquanto a garota sangue sujo tinha uma carranca e os braços cruzados abaixo do peito.

— O que foi, Mione? - Era até nojento ouvir a voz de Ronald Weasley tão grossa chamar a garota daquela forma.

Ela aproximou-se do menino e sentou em seu colo, dando um demorado selinho e o deixando um tanto avermelhado.

— Olá tia Molly.

Voz doce.

— Olá querida. Almoce conosco.  
— Não, obrigado. Almocei com meu pai e minha mãe. - Falseou um sorriso e me olhou de esguelha. — Vejo que saiu de lá, Malfoy.

Ou talvez seja um fantasma meu. Revirei os olhos.

Pois é, Granger.  
— Acho bom que te mostre um quarto. - A menina Weasley cortou as próximas alfinetadas. Talvez tenha notado meu tom ácido. Apenas assenti.

Estávamos subindo a enorme escada devagar. Ela na frente e eu em seu encalço. Bunda bonita. Acordei dos devaneios no momento em que ela parou alguns degraus antes do fim e virou-se para mim com um sorrisinho amarelo.

— Malfoy, não somos ricos, mas nossa situação melhorou um tanto. Desculpe-nos pela humildade.

Mais um pouco, e alcançamos o último quarto. Eu não sabia exatamente o que responder. A vi girar a maçaneta vagarosamente e notei a pressa para entrar. Ela não estava esperando alguma resposta, e isso me agradava. Acendeu a luz do quarto e me deu passagem. Pude observar que o cômodo era grande e aparentemente confortável. A primeira coisa que fiz ao sentar na cama mole foi me livrar da botina.

— Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem.

Foi só o que respondi depois de um tempo. Surpresa nos olhos dela. Sorriu docemente e apontou para algumas mudas de roupa ao meu lado, na cama.

— Sinta-se a vontade para um banho. As roupas são do Rony e provavelmente cabem em você. - Mais um sorriso. Ela andou até a porta e ficou ali, me observando. Quis saber porque os olhos dela brilhavam em minha direção. - Acho que quer descansar agora. Fique bem.

Fechou a porta. Mergulhei no meu próprio mar de confusão. Na minha própria história. O tratamento deles estava me enjoando. Não por ser tratado bem. Estava enjoado por minha causa. Porque não conseguia olhá-los sabendo que me tiraram de Azkaban a toa. Porque eu sabia que devia pagar pelo que cometi. Porque eu não havia matado Arthur Weasley, mas havia matado cinquenta e sete homens e sessenta e duas mulheres comuns iguais a ele.

E embora eu soubesse de tudo isso, voltar não era o que eu queria.

Adormeci daquela maneira: Sujo de todas as formas possíveis.

As horas se arrastavam e eu ainda estava preso em um pesadelo. Deitado no travesseiro de algodão e coberto por um lençol gostoso, revirava na cama pequena demais com as torturas que sofria numa ilusória cela em Azkaban. Naquele momento estava comendo ratos, de tanta fome. Merlim sabe como tudo parecia real e como o gosto grotesco descia mal por minha garganta. Acordei horas depois de muita tortura.

Andei pelo quarto a procura das mudas de roupa para um banho. O sol nascia. Madrugada. Constatei que havia dormido em cima de tudo, provavelmente na pressa de um descanso. Sempre acordei cedo, não conseguia dormir muito mais que uma noite. Apanhei as vestes e me dirigi à pequena "suíte". A banheira ao menos era grande. Liguei a água no quente. Quente seria bom. Estava um tanto friorento de tempos para cá. Despi-me e puxei o pano em volta da banheira, cobrindo a vista para o quarto. Deitei e me espreguicei. Uma noite bem dormida? Relaxante.

Nos seguintes trinta minutos eu estava quase dormindo lá dentro quando bateram na porta.

— Malfoy?  
— Sim? - Gritei.  
— É a Ginny. Trouxe seu café e tenho uma notícia importante!  
— Só um minuto! - Respondi. Atônito, me apressei para estar apresentável.

Não que pelado eu não seja. Ao contrário. Mas talvez não fosse uma boa hora para atender um Weasley sem nenhuma roupa.

A roupa ficara um pouco larga. Os ombros do Ronald pareciam um tanto maiores que os meus, mas ao menos eu estava confortável. Ao sentar na cama, apanhei as meias e permiti que Ginevra Weasley entrasse, e ela o fez — Diga-se de passagem, muito graciosamente.

— Panquecas, ovos com bacon, pãozinho com geléia de doce de leite e um café forte. O que me diz? Ah, também tenho uma ótima notícia. 

De repente senti como se pertencesse àquela situação. Como se nada estivesse errado naquela cena.

— Ótimo. - Sorri de lado abandonando toda a cordialidade. - Obrigado, Weasley.  
— Ginevra, se não se importa. - Ela riu sentando-se ao meu lado e colocando a bandeja em seu colo. - Prefiro Ginny, na verdade.

- E eu prefiro que me atualize.  
- Está liberado para aparatar. Aliás, está liberado para tudo. A carta de aviso está com o Harry. - Segredou, misteriosa. - Finja cara de surpresa quando te contarem. - Ela sussurrou, desta vez.

Quase sorri. Eu estava, definitivamente, intrigado com o comportamento desta garota. Deixei de lado as análises e abocanhei aquela comida, que era mais que bem vinda. Até assumo: Muito gostosa!

Eu achava que estava pronto para viver ali, mas horas depois, mudei de ideia completamente.

Assim que ela abandonou o quarto, Potter e Ronald Weasley entraram. Senti-me desconfortável. Mexi com os dedos nervosamente na janela, tamborilando-os. Claro que não estavam ali a toa.

— Sabemos que não matou meu pai, Malfoy. Sabemos também sobre você ter exterminado a comunidade à leste de onde vocês comensais estavam escondidos. - Ronald foi direto. A voz com um tom ameaçador, até mesmo para mim.  
— Nada até agora é uma surpresa, Weasley.

Na verdade era. Não sabia que os dois, Potter e Weasley, sabiam sobre o que fiz.

— Imagino. - Este de voz ácida era Potter. Finalmente virei para encará-los com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Apenas o de costume. Sem provocações.

— O que querem saber, então? - Retruquei, cruzando os braços e levantando uma das sobrancelhas.  
— Sobre Voldemort.  
— Não sei muito.

— Sabe da parte que estava sob a maldição Imperius quando matou sem dó todos os pobres da região?  
— Sei. - Eu soube que por segundos meu rosto avermelhou. - Mas antes que diga alguma coisa, tenho controle o suficiente para aguentar um Imperius. Não fiz porque não quis.  
— Malfoy, nós sabemos de tudo. Não é necessário nos explicar. Você estava sendo torturado e obrigado. Sua mãe morreu para que aceitasse matar, e mesmo assim você não foi capaz. Não se faça de forte.

Não se faça de inteligente. Para falar sobre o que ocorreu, você deveria estar lá. Não estava. Eu estava. - Devolvi ao Potter, calando-o momentaneamente.

— Nosso propósito não era este vindo até aqui. Gostaríamos que nos explicasse sobre o esconderijo de vocês. Portas, passagens, buracos, magias ocultas...

Agreguei as lembranças do esconderijo onde ficávamos antes (Nós, comensais) buscando imagens que poderia ceder ao Potter, mas nunca vi nada secreto. Só algumas armadilhas básicas.

— Acho melhor que eu os acompanhe.

Ronald assentiu.

- Não hoje, Malfoy. Tire para um descanso. Saíremos um pouco... Você parece destruído. - Ronald riu, tirando um envelope do bolso. - A propósito, aí está sua carta. Está liberado para suas atividades normais.

Finjo cara de surpresa? Não. Só tomo as cartas da mão dele.

Vesti um blusão escuro e verde e depois calcei um tênis, que foi deixado por Ginevra a pedido de um dos gêmeos Weasley, que espero saber o nome de cada um e diferenciá-los um dia. Descemos as escadas devagar, sendo que Potter era o primeiro, Ronald o segundo e eu o último. Os degraus não acabavam nunca.

Antes que pudessemos chegar à porta, duas pessoas nos abordaram. Ambas de cabelo vermelho e olhos expressivos e claros. Uma delas segurava a varinha enquanto flutuava um prato grande com pequenos pedaços de bolachinha recheada.

— Onde vão? - A outra perguntou.  
— Dar uma saída. - Potter respondeu. Estava impaciente.  
- Vamos tomar umas, Gi. Até depois. - Ronald Weasley aproximou-se com um sorriso um tanto derretido nos lábios e beijou a testa da irmã, que um pouco vermelha, assentiu.

Algo me dizia que teria novas surpresas.

Sair pra tomar uma? Tá bom.

Ao saírmos da velha e torta casa, virei-me para observá-la. Curiosa. Alguns pontos da estrutura estavam um tanto danificados dando um ar desengonçado. A última janela era a minha, onde uma cortina perfeitamente branca balançava de um lado a outro. À direita havia uma outra janela, que imagino ser do porão. Abaixo uma de detalhes rosa. Provavelmente de Ginevra. Sorri.

Draco Malfoy analisando a toca e ainda a achando digna...

Draco Malfoy na toca...

Quem diria?

Fomos ao Caldeirão Furado. Sentamos numa mesa torta, e tive a impressão de que a perna da cadeira rangeu. Engoli a seco quando me lembrei que estava sem dinheiro. Precisava ir ao Gringotes.

Ronald já havia chamado um garçom, que devo acrescentar, parecia mais um mendigo. Não estava muito diferente de mim.

- Três uísques de fogo, por favor.

E silêncio.

Até que Potter começou a falar. Algo em sua voz me alarmou.

- Malfoy, estamos contando com a sua ajuda. Nos prove que podemos confiar em você nos ajudando a desativar as armadilhas de onde vocês comensais residiam.

- Pensei que tivesse deixado claro que iria, Potter. Acontece que não sei nem de metade das magias escondidas naquele lugar. Precisamos contratar um especialista, e eu conheço o melhor deles.

- Blaise Zabini. - Ronald sussurrou, procurando com o olhar o garçom que havia nos atendido minutos atrás.

- Sim. - Devolvi, surpreso por conhecerem o Blaise.

- Namorado da Luna? - Potter fez um movimento na cadeira, que achei que esta cederia, mas não cedeu. - Não sabia que ele era especialista em desarmar.  
- Mas é, Potter.

E quando pensei que os copos nunca chegariam, me surpreendi com eles flutuando por trás de mim, até pousar em minha frente, sobre a mesa.

Sem falarmos mais nada, tomamos. Potter pagou a dos três, e agradeci mentalmente. Saímos. Estávamos indo até o Olivaras, e eu não sabia porquê, mas algo me dizia que coisa boa não era.

Saber o que aquilo significava estava fora do meu alcance. Eu e Ronald tivemos que ficar fora da loja, e ele parecia tão curioso quanto eu.

- Pronto, resolvido. Vamos ao seu cofre, Malfoy.

Opa! No meu cofre não! No meu cofre no Gringotes. Pois é, galera. Abriram as portas da creche e eu acabei escapando. Seguimos para o banco.

Chegando em frente, ouvi Potter perguntar:

- Ginny tem te paparicado, Malfoy? Ela gosta do seu jeito. Todos conversamos sobre isso hoje de manhã. - O garoto da cicatriz sorriu sincero.

Olhei para as linhas de expressões dele. Totalmente relaxadas. Significava que estava tranquilo de falar comigo. Estava _confiante_.

Uma barreira de bloqueio caiu, naquele momento. Somente um desbloqueio. Apenas.

- Paparicado não, mas têm sido atenciosa. - Sorri de lado, tirando um rosnar da garganta do Weasley. Outra queda de barreira.

Me senti, repentinamente, mais leve.

No Gringotes, acabei por visitar os cofres da mamãe e do meu pai. As chaves estavam em poder dos duendes, e eu estava autorizado a retirá-las. Óbvio que passei por alguns exames para terem certeza de que era eu e que eu estava limpo de qualquer feitiço dominante, mas me senti ultrajado.

Saímos de lá nós três, e passamos a andar tranquilamente pela rua.

Eu estava indiferente.

O resto do dia fora muito cansativo. Fui - Sem Potter e o Weasley resolver a história da mansão Malfoy e dos meus direitos, e eu nem preciso dizer que não estava com cabeça nenhuma pra esse tipo de burocracia.

Por volta das onze da noite fui bater na porta de _casa_, preparado para dar a notícia de que finalmente poderia voltar para a minha mansão.

A casa estava limpíssima, e a mesa estava carregada de gostosuras. Claro, foi a primeira coisa que enxerguei. Depois observei Ginevra sorrir, segurando a maçaneta.

- Boa noite.

Falei.

Estranho como não senti vergonha nem receio ao tratá-los bem. Senti apenas... Nada.

Entrei total desavergonhado, sorri, e fui direto para a mesa.

**xXx**

**N/A**: Será que essa alegria do Draco dura?

Dois capítulos seguidos! Boa leitura.


End file.
